Lets see you love
by Kinika
Summary: A Sonic/Sally story setting in High school. Thus it being a high school story, it will include other characters from the Sonic franchise. All but eggman however. Pairings: Sonic/Sally, Shadow/Amy, Knuckles/random character, Knuckles/Rouge, Silver/Blaze, Tails/Cosmo, Tails/Cream, and ect


"Sonic! dear please wake up or you be late." a motherly voice call out to her son. "Your brother and sister are down here eating breakfast, so you better hurry before it's all gone."

"and it looks like you won't have much time either Sonic, only a couple eggs, pancakes and one biscuit is left. So hurry your lazy tail up!" His sister, Sonia, yelled.

Sonic groaned to himself as he slowly push his head up from his pillow and turn himself over to sit up on his bed. He gave a tired yawn than got up and walked to his bathroom where he took a quick shower and brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he washed his face, which woken him up a little more, and skidded to his closet to take out his school uniform. Since it was in the middle of September, a very cold one at that, he grabbed a pair of navy blue kakies with a white collar button up shirt with his matching navy blue tie. Sonic quickly dress himself up, grabbed his white and black checkerboard backpack along with his shoes and rushed downstairs to breakfast.

"HEY NOW! I hope there still pancakes left" Sonic said as he grabbed a plate and looked over his mother shoulder searching for the food.

"Over at the table Sonic, maybe if you wake up on time you wouldn't have to worry about not getting breakfast" His mother, whom name is Aleena, said to him.

"Aw come on mom, I was busy studying" Sonic try to explain as he began to grabbed the last two pancakes and scoop the last of the eggs on his plate, "see you guys didn't save any biscuit" he glared at his sibilings. Manic and Sonia just shrugged him off and finish there glass of juice.

"Not our fault, get up on time and you have some biscuit" Sonia said finishing her Orange juice than grabbing her blue swirl messenger back and heading out the door.

"Like I said, I was studying!" Sonic said to his sister as she shutted the door.

"Sure, more like studying Sally yearbook pictures" Manic tease only to recieve a flick on the forehead.

"OW! mom!" Manic whine as their mother sighed at their childish behaviour. She turn around to grab the empty pancake, eggs and biscuit plates and put them in the sink filled with water.

"Shouldn't you to be heading for school now? it is 7:10" she said as her two son finish gobbling down there food and drink, grab there back pack and headed out the door to catch up with their sister.

"15 and still act like there little kids huh Aleena?" the male robotic hedgehog said as he walked up to his wife and hugged her. Aleena hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the lip.

"Yeah, but hey life would be boring if they didn't act like it" she said with a smile and went to cleaning the dishes

* * *

"Hey Sonia" Sonic said as he speeded up to her leaving Manic to follow behind, "Hey did you finish that assignment from Mr. Beeshamel?"

"Yes, and no you may not copy it" Sonia said reading her book and turning a left into the school zone.

"AWWW come on why not?" Sonic asked her.

"Simple, it's not my fault you don't have the capability to finish your homework. Maybe if you stop being busy with-"

"Daydreaming at sally picture" Manic slipped in, recieving another flick on the forhead.

"That too, but playing that silly gutair and start focusing on your work. Than you wouldn't have to worry about copying work" Sonia finish smacking Sonic hand as he made a mimic talking hand of her.

"Yeah yeah Sonia but come one this is the last time I promise" Sonic pleaded with his hand clasp together like he was praying.

"That's what you said last time. I'm not letting you copy me, maybe than you will learn to just do your work." and with that Sonia switch direction to meet with her group of friends and follow on to her homeroom class.

"Sheesh, what a goody good" Sonic said to himself.

"Well technically we are heros sooo" Manic trail on as him and Sonic continue to walk on to there group of friends. they soon meet up with Knuckles, Tails, Ash, Shadow, and Sally. Who were all talking about the upcomming Halloween party the school was hosting in the next few weeks. Well all except Shadow who just sat back and listen.

"Oh sahdow come on! You have to come, if not atleast help?" Sally try to encourage Shadow as he just stubbornly sat on the table with is eye's close refusing.

"What you guys talking about?" Manic asked as him and Sonic finally approach them.

"The Halloween party and trying to convince Shadow to come" Tails said as he stare at Sally still trying to convince him to come.

"Why should I?" Shadow asked his ruby eye's givng Sally a cold stare, which she return back.

"Because, it be nice and would look good on your college application and-"

"I'm only a Sophmore Sally, I have like two more years to go before I'm even in college." Shadow said interrupting her.

"Doesn't matter, it still look good to show volunteer work at a young age. besides. I heard a certain pink hedgehog you know very well, was going to be helping out. Plus she would love to have help from you" Sally smiled while Knuckles gave Shadow a knudge on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Sorry I'm not into Judy like that" Shadow replied.

"No, the pink hedgehog has green eye's" Sally said clenching her hand.

"Fine, I don't like Sarah or Samatha like that either" he smirked at Sally when she finally gave up in defeat.

"UGH! Your impossible Shadow!" she proclaim crossing her arm.

"Aww come on Sal, he not that bad I bet he be showing up since his little crush will be going" Sonic tease as Shadow just glared at him.

"I don't like Amy, never liked her never will were just friends. That's. It." Shadow said while Tails snicker.

"Sure and the easter bunny is real" Tails commented making Ash and Sonic laugh.

"whatever, I'm going to class" Shadow said walking away.

"He'll be there, don't worry sal" Sonic said to Sally as she turn to him.

"Oh what about you?" She asked as Sonic began to worry and try to find an excuse.

"Ah well...ummm you see..." He began

"He be there along with the rest of us" Knuckles reassure Sally as Sonic just glared at him.

_** DING, DING, DING**_

"Well time to get to class, see ya at lunch" Ash said as he began walking away to his homeroom class and everybody else going there seperate ways.

"Sonic will you really help set up the theme or just show up for the party?" Sally asked as Sonic looked at her blue eye's that meet his.

"Well..." Sonic began he looked back as Sally who had pleading eyes and sigh.

"Sure I love to come and help" He said as Sally smiled and hugged him with joy making Sonic blush a bit.

"Oh thank you Sonic! You have no idea how much it mean to me" Sally exclaim, Sonic gave a sly smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Sally." Sonic began

"Yeah?" She replied turning to look at him. Sonic meet his eyes with her than down at the ground. He suddenly got the cold feet.

"Nevermind, see you after homeroom!" Sonic than dash toward his class as Sally just stared at the direction he left to and smile.

"what a strange boy" She said dreamily and walked on to her homeroom.


End file.
